


Between One and Another

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Like one, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Sehun is kind of a bad guy here I'm sorry, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Baekhyun knows what he is - he’s just a Beta - dreams are for Alphas and Omegas.





	Between One and Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stork EXO fest!
> 
> Thank you so much mods for organizing this ficfest! I had great fun playing around with this prompt and it sorta spiralled out of control very quickly. Dear prompter I hope you like it uwu

Kyungsoo emerges out of his heat smelling of Alpha. Baekhyun knows _which_ Alpha, after all he had vetted the woman for Kyungsoo himself, but he has to control himself from scrunching up his nose at the Alpha pheromones mixed up into Kyungsoo’s scent before he gets hard. While he would never, in ten lifetimes, mate with Kyungsoo, the lingering scent of Omega heat and Alpha stench is slightly too much for him.  
  
“How was she?” Baekhyun asks when his younger brother plops himself down next to Baekhyun in wolf form. The small brown wolf opens his mouth and Baekhyun throws in a piece of buck obligingly, and in a matter of minutes Kyungsoo has swallowed the flesh whole ravenously. Kyungsoo shrugs, ears flicking in nonchalance. “Well, do you want to see her again?” Baekhyun follows up, and Kyungsoo shakes his large head, burying his muzzle into Baekhyun’s lap.  
  
“Kyungsoo, you have to settle down,” Baekhyun sighs, scratching Kyungsoo between the ears, “You can’t just turn down every single Alpha.”  
  
Large brown eyes blinks up at Baekhyun as Kyungsoo shifts back into human form, head pillowed on Baekhyun’s thigh. “Well, you have to settle down too,” Kyungsoo points out, “You’re older than me.” Baekhyun snorts.  
  
“Like anyone would want me.”  
  
As a Beta, Baekhyun is doomed to never have a mate. Comprising of only 3% of the wolf population, no one ever wants a Beta. They’re capable leaders, but lack in physical prowess to really overpower Alphas. They’re gentle and loving parents, but have a way lower fertility rate than Omegas and don’t have heats at all. Baekhyun is the only Beta in the pack, the youngest Beta he knows - the _only_ Beta he knows, in fact, is himself.  
  
“Taehyung eyes you every now and then,” Kyungsoo points out, plopping another piece of meat in his mouth. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Taehyung eyes everyone,” He replies, “Forget about me. You’re the one who gets a million proposals.”  
  
“They’re all so cocky,” Kyungsoo mutters, “So full of themselves. They’re boring.” Baekhyun snorts so hard he chokes. Kyungsoo is an attractive Omega, with all the right traits, but what many Alphas overlook is his forceful personality, writing it off as feistiness. Those assholes don’t deserve Kyungsoo anyway.  
  
A howl comes up in the north, and both wolves perk up immediately. Their Pack Alpha rushes out of his den, and soon a few other Alphas are dashing out into the underbrush. “I’m gonna go help out,” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, and his little brother nods grimly. But before Baekhyun can shift, an Alpha stands in front of him. “We don’t need a scrawny little Beta like you,” The Alpha sneers, before placing a large, meaty hand on Baekhyun’s face and pushing him back onto Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun slaps a hand around his little brother’s mouth as the Alpha pads away triumphantly, ignoring the sharp jabs in his stomach. “Why did you stop me?” Kyungsoo demands as soon as he gets away from Baekhyun, “He was a prick!”  
  
“Just leave it,” Baekhyun sighs, “You know he’s not the first one to do that, and he won’t be the last. I know where I stand in the pack.” But he can’t say he isn’t bothered; he’s as capable as any Alpha in defending their pack, but he’s being deprived of things that he doesn’t even know exists.  
  
The Alphas returns when the skies were littered with stars, rousing Baekhyun from his impromptu nap. Kyungsoo is still fast asleep, so Baekhyun lets him be as he nosed out of his den, along with a few of the Omegas of the pack.  
  
The presence of unfamiliar scents puts Baekhyun on edge, but he steels himself and pads out. Half the pack is out there already, and there’s a few strangers standing wait outside their Pack Alpha’s den.  
  
The Omegas are more forthcoming with Baekhyun; he’s not their competitor; Alphas don’t like him. An envoy, the Omegas tell him, from another pack, looking for wolves to join them after they suffered from a plague a few years ago; there weren’t enough pups left to grow into adults, and they’re looking for people to fill their ranks.  
  
They don’t say it out loud, but Baekhyun knows this pack is looking for young Omegas, and they’ve brought their Alphas here to entice the Omegas with them. They’re all strong Alphas, strong and hot-blooded.  
  
He turns back into his den, curling up around Kyungsoo. They’re none of his business.  
  
//  
  
The other wolves are there when Baekhyun escorts Kyungsoo to the food. Kyungsoo still smells fresh out of heat, and Baekhyun growls at the Alpha who looks way too interested in his little brother. They aren’t really scared off by his growls, but at least they would stop drawing attention to themselves.  
  
The visiting Alphas are no better, if a bit more reserved in action and more forward in their gazes. There’s someone, though, who isn’t looking at Kyungsoo, but at Baekhyun.  
  
Black hair, nicely trimmed, framing a sweet face with drooped eyes like Baekhyun’s own. What an odd specimen, Baekhyun thinks, but probably another stuck-up Alpha who’s sizing Baekhyun up.  
  
Only, when Kyungsoo’s napping and Baekhyun leaves their den for a walk, the wolf is leaning against a nearby tree, a smile hanging on his lips.  
  
“Kyungsoo isn’t looking to see anyone,” Baekhyun growls menacingly, and the wolf blinks cutely. “Who?” He asks, confused.  
  
In this close proximity he can smell the wolf, and it’s clear that he’s an Alpha, despite his genteel appearance. The intensity of the pheromones almost catches Baekhyun off guard.  
  
“I’m here for you,” The wolf says, “I’m Yixing.”  
  
Baekhyun eyes him warily. “Baekhyun,” He says, “Why?”  
  
“You’re interesting,” Yixing smiles, and the two dimples that appear on his face startles Baekhyun. Is this guy really an Alpha?  
  
“I’m not some kind of... exhibit,” Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “I won’t hesitate to beat you up.”  
  
“Yeah?” Yixing raises an eyebrow, “You’re remarkably confident for a wolf your age.”  
  
“I’ll race you to the river,” Baekhyun says haughtily, “If I win, you’ll... you’ll have to be my slave for a week.”  
  
The Alpha laughs at that, but it’s not one of malice, but one of amused excitement. “If I win,” Yixing says, “I get a kiss from you.”  
  
Before Baekhyun can react, Yixing has leapt into the undergrowth, the sleek silver wolf quickly disappearing from view. Baekhyun follows quickly, but as he bursts out into the riverbank panting, the Alpha is already waiting for him smugly in the water.  
  
“Not fair!” Baekhyun whines, shifting back into human form, “You cheated!”  
  
“You didn’t specify that it has to be a fair race,” Yixing smirks, and he steps out of the river, water running down as droplets down his skin, “I won.”  
  
The Alpha is getting closer now, and Baekhyun’s eyes fall unconsciously to the muscled planes of Yixing’s body before drifting back to his mischievous eyes.  
  
“Or are you too scared to kiss me?” Yixing breathes lowly.  
  
It’s cheap, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind biting on the bait, hook and all. “Fuck off.” He growls, reaching for the back of Yixing’s head to smash their lips together.  
  
The kiss is heated and filthy, and soon Yixing is the one in control, one arm around Baekhyun’s waist, the other on the back of his head while Baekhyun’s hands have fallen to entwine around Yixing’s neck. The Alpha’s probing tongue quickly overpowers Baekhyun’s own and he invades relentlessly, sweeping through every nook and cranny and stealing Baekhyun’s breath away.  
  
Baekhyun’s knees buckle slightly and it is Yixing’s arms holding him up, until Baekhyun finally tears his mouth away to take in huge breaths. “That’s what I call a kiss.” Yixing says smugly, but he too has a dazed look in his eyes, and his lips are pleasantly swollen.  
  
The tension between them is practically brimming as Baekhyun kisses Yixing again, moving Yixing’s hands to his hips. The Alpha responds in kind, hauling Baekhyun down onto the grass, until Baekhyun is lying on his back with Yixing draped over him, body heat radiating against his own as Yixing continues devouring his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun is practically leaking with arousal when Yixing finally mouths his way down Baekhyun’s collarbone and nipples, wetting the hard nubs and making Baekhyun cry out and tangle his fingers into Yixing’s hair, arching his back slightly and offering his chest for the Alpha, crossing his legs at the unfamiliar sensation of slick running down his thighs.  
  
Dexterous fingers press his hips down as Yixing suckles on Baekhyun’s nipples, alternating between the two of them, occasionally tugging at them lightly with his teeth until they are swollen and erect, and Baekhyun is begging for Yixing to do more, to do _something_.  
  
“You’re so wet already, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says huskily as he spreads apart Baekhyun’s legs and moves to kneel between them. Baekhyun moans loudly when one of Yixing’s fingers touches the rim of his hole, collecting his slick onto the digit.  
  
Baekhyun instinctively covers his mouth with an arm, trying to hide his embarrassingly loud noises as Yixing sucks on that finger, pink tongue darting over the appendage seductively as his other hand continues touching Baekhyun’s entrance.  
  
Then Yixing is taking that arm away with a gentle look in his eyes, and he offers up his slick-covered hand to Baekhyun as he says, “You never have to hide from me.”  
  
The taste is slightly salty, but the enraptured gaze Yixing has is the one true drug that explodes in Baekhyun’s mouth, and he impatiently pushes the older wolf away, before turning onto all fours and simply _presenting_.  
  
Strong fingers wrap around his hips and Baekhyun keens at the kiss Yixing plants on his spine, but it is the feeling of Yixing’s hot, wet tongue drinking up his slick that makes Baekhyun curse out loud, and he doesn’t stop.  
  
“My pretty, pretty, Baekhyun,” Yixing cooes, and he slides in two fingers inside Baekhyun’s hole next to his tongue, stretching him slightly.  
  
“Put your dick in me,” Baekhyun half-screams, but Yixing only speeds up his motions and scissor Baekhyun further apart. Slick runs down Baekhyun’s quivering thighs and he struggles to keep himself planted on the ground, when all he wants to do is collapse onto the leaves.  
  
Finally Yixing draws back and Baekhyun can feel something much, much larger and hotter pressed against his entrance, and Baekhyun moans even louder. “Is this your first time, Baekhyunnie?” Yixing asks, pressing his chest to Baekhyun’s back.  
  
“Does it matter?” Baekhyun moans out, back quivering with shame and arousal. Yixing hums noncommittally by Baekhyun’s ear, then he’s pushing in, hard cock forging inside, carving out a path for Yixing and Yixing alone.  
  
Even with the prep earlier, Baekhyun can’t help the pained groan that rumbles from his throat, and his arms buckle slightly. “Sorry,” Yixing breathes out, and his hands move from Baekhyun’s hips to encircle around Baekhyun’s waist, dragging him backwards so that both of them are kneeling on the leaves, but Baekhyun can lean back and put his whole weight on Yixing as the Alpha begins thrusting, dragging his cock along the sensitive walls.  
  
The Alpha’s name falls from Baekhyun’s lips like a prayer as Yixing begins to put force behind his thrusts, hipbone slamming into Baekhyun’s ass in a way that makes Baekhyun moan even louder and cling to Yixing’s arms, head falling to Yixing’s shoulders.  
  
Yixing latches his mouth onto the side of Baekhyun’s neck, arms tightening around him as he continues to fuck into Baekhyun relentlessly, almost ruthlessly, until the mushroomed head scrapes along that _one_ particular spot that takes Baekhyun’s breath away.  
  
He can feel Yixing’s cock expanding within him, rubbing against his inner walls deliciously until all he can feel is Yixing holding him up, Yixing’s cock fucking him, claiming him, anchoring him.  
  
Heated fingers take Baekhyun’s tremoring cock, and after a few harsh rubs Baekhyun is clenching up, toes curling in pleasure as he flies over the edge.  
  
Panting rapidly, he can now feel acutely Yixing’s movements inside of him, his cock already swollen into a knot that stretches Baekhyun’s walls. The Alpha is rutting inside him now, and Baekhyun can hear the cute low whines Yixing is making at the back of his throat.  
  
Finally the knot forms and semen starts to pump inside Baekhyun’s already full hole. Yixing maneuvers Baekhyun so that he is lying on Yixing’s chest comfortably, and the day’s events catches up with Baekhyun. _He just slept with an Alpha._  
  
Yixing is petting his hair gently, eyes bright and clear with affection. “Are you sure it’s not Kyungsoo you want?” Baekhyun finally broaches.  
  
Yixing makes a low noise of frustration. “Baekhyun, I have no idea who this Kyungsoo person is,” He says, “My eyes have been on you only for the whole day.”  
  
Yixing’s grip on his hip tightens minutely, and the Alpha asks uncertainly, “Do you regret this?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs drily, turning to look at the patch of dirt next to Yixing’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”  
  
“Oh, Baekhyun...” There’s something in Yixing’s voice that makes Baekhyun flush all over, makes him want to push Yixing in and climb into his skin at the same time. “I’ll show you how much I want you with me.”  
  
The Alpha thrusts up with his words, and Baekhyun gasps out loud as the knot scrapes against his prostate harshly. Yixing spends the next few hours proving that yes, he wants Baekhyun very, very much.  
  
//  
  
Baekhyun is going _insane_. One dark look from Yixing is enough to make his thighs quiver in recollection. He’s going insane because he’s so addicted to Yixing right now, Yixing is his day and night, his everything.  
  
He likes to think that he has the same effect on Yixing, too. He likes how Yixing’s eyes are always, always fixed on him when Baekhyun licks his lips, he likes how Yixing always has a bright smile ready for him, that he’s always conscious of when Baekhyun comes into his vicinity.  
  
Is he reading too much into this? Hopefully not. He doesn’t want this to end.  
  
But he knows some day Yixing is going to leave. Yixing is going to find a good Omega to settle down, and have litters of pups that will have his dimples.  
  
But Baekhyun doesn’t want anyone else to experience Yixing’s kindness, his gentleness, his warmth. He wants Yixing all for himself, and he’s selfish to think like that.  
  
Until Yixing says, “Come with me,” when Baekhyun is lying boneless on his chest. “I just did,” Baekhyun complains, but Yixing colours. “Not that kind, Baekhyunnie. I mean, back to my pack. We’re leaving soon, and I want you to leave with me.”  
  
“Haha, funny.” Baekhyun barks out drily, and he tries to climb off Yixing, completely forgetting that Yixing’s knot is still firmly embedded within himself, but the Alpha’s arms pin him down. “What are you so afraid of, Baekhyun?” Yixing asks, and the sincerity in his eyes makes Baekhyun stop struggling and drop his gaze to Yixing’s pretty lips. He can’t look the other wolf in the eye, not yet.  
  
Soft, calming pheromones fill Baekhyun’s nose, and Yixing reaches a hand out to pet Baekhyun’s hair. “I love you, Baekhyun,” Yixing says quietly, but firmly, “If you do not want to leave, I will stay. I will take care of you forever, and no matter what happens I will _never_ let you go.”  
  
So with that promise in mind, Baekhyun tells Yixing he’ll think about it, and goes to Kyungsoo.  
  
“Cool,” Kyungsoo states calmly, “I’m going with them too.”  
  
“Wait what? You’re going with them?” Baekhyun yelps in surprise, “Wait, what do you mean too?”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You’re coming with me to protect me.”  
  
Kyungsoo isn’t the only Omega who’s going with the new pack, but he’s the only one who isn’t to some degree bonded with the foreign Alphas.  
  
“Are you sure, Kyungsoo?” The Pack Alpha frowns down on him as Kyungsoo announces his desire in a pack meeting, “You don’t know the Alphas that you’d see there. Is it not better to stay with the Alphas you know?”  
  
Baekhyun can see the annoyed tick in Kyungsoo’s eyebrows. It’s because Kyungsoo knows exactly what kind of Alphas are in this pack that he wants to leave, dummy. But Baekhyun doesn’t want to say it out loud.  
  
“I want to go,” Kyungsoo reaffirms, “Besides, Baekhyun has agreed to leave with me. If anything happens, he’ll be by my side.”  
  
The snorts and coughs that come around the pack proves how little they think of Baekhyun’s role relative to Kyungsoo’s, but all Baekhyun can focus on is the way Yixing has perked up next to the Pack Alpha, intense gaze burning onto Baekhyun’s face. The Alpha is so adorable that Baekhyun has to swallow heavily to resist going over and rubbing himself all over the other wolf.  
  
“If you insist,” The Pack Alpha sighs, “May you and Baekhyun be safe in your future travels.”  
  
Most of the pack quickly congregates around Kyungsoo after that, leaving Baekhyun to look to the ground and scuffle his feet.  
  
“You’re coming with me?” Yixing’s incredulous voice makes him snap to attention, “Is this true?”  
  
The Alpha is positively vibrating where he stands, eyes wide and alert. “I’m doing it for Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun splutters out, but he knows the lie doesn’t get past Yixing, who’s smile stretches even wider.  
  
“Thank you,” Yixing says, before bringing Baekhyun close and kissing him thoroughly. Now Baekhyun throws his arms around Yixing’s neck to press himself even closer to his Alpha, but later he would regret not noticing the glares in their direction, and the simmering tension that threatens to tear his world apart.  
  
//  
  
It’s a four day trek to Yixing’s pack, Baekhyun’s future home. Yixing hasn’t let up on his affections, always finding an excuse to nuzzle up to Baekhyun, curling up with him at night when they aren’t on guard duty.  
  
Kyungsoo isn’t the only Omega who’s come along, but he’s the only one leaving not for a particular Alpha, but to get away from his own pack. All the other Omegas have some kind of Alpha panting after them, maybe more, but none to the extent Yixing is devoted to Baekhyun.  
  
The pack is situated up in the mountains, watching over luscious territory. The camp watches directly over a valley filled with blooming life, and to the other side is a churning river that cuts pack territory into half, effectively stopping pups from accidentally wandering into the main hunting grounds of the pack across the water.  
  
It’s almost like a fairytale.  
  
A russet wolf waits at the entrance of the camp. He shifts the same time as Yixing does, and Yixing goes and grabs the other man in a bone-crushing hug. “Welcome back, Xingie,” The other man wheezes, and Yixing finally lets him go.  
  
“Junmyeon, this is Baekhyun,” Yixing pulls him forward, “He’s going to be my mate.”  
  
Junmyeon’s eyes are wide as he takes in Baekhyun. His nose twitches, his face scrunches up, Baekhyun knows he doesn’t like what he’s found. They never do, not with Baekhyun.  
  
“You’ll have to talk with the pack about this, Alpha.” Junmyeon stresses carefully.  
  
Baekhyun’s heart stops for a milisecond.  
  
In a pack, there tends to be more Alphas than Omegas. But there’s only one Alpha who has the title of “Alpha” in daily conversation. The strongest wolf of the pack, the most decisive. The leader.  
  
And Yixing was this _leader_. And whoever Yixing’s mate was, he’d be the Pack Omega. The Pack Omega would be in charge of the domestic issues, maintain peace while the Pack Alpha deals out justice. A Pack Omega, not a Pack Beta.  
  
Yixing glances at him briefly, as if sensing the shift in his mood. “We’ve had a long journey,” He says to Junmyeon, “Can you settle in the new wolves? We’ll do a proper introduction in the morning.”  
  
“Of course,” Junmyeon replies with demure, then hesitation. “What about the... Baekhyun? We’re having the new Omegas room with the Elders for now...”  
  
“Baekhyun’s staying with me,” Yixing says firmly. Junmyeon’s gaze flickers between Baekhyun and Yixing again. “Of course,” He says, and steps aside.  
  
“Have rest, all of you,” Yixing turns to the party behind them, “We will greet the pack in the morning.”  
  
Baekhyun is still in a daze when he’s herded by Yixing inside a warm, lit den. The scent of _Yixing_ and _Alpha_ wraps around him like a warm glove.  
  
“You’re Pack Alpha,” Baekhyun states. “Yeah,” Yixing says, hugging Baekhyun from behind, “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“I can’t be your mate,” Baekhyun continues, “You’re Pack Alpha.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Yixing moves to stand in front of Baekhyun, concerned eyes meeting Baekhyun’s own broken gaze.  
  
“If you’d told me, then I wouldn’t have come,” Baekhyun replies hollowly, “You don’t need me here.”  
  
Yixing grips Baekhyun by the arm, stepping even closer. “What are you talking about, Baekhyun?” He asks, “I _love_ you, isn’t that enough?”  
  
“It’s not fair!” Baekhyun argues impatiently, “I’m a _Beta_. You’re Pack Alpha! You’re the strongest wolf in the pack! You’re supposed to have litters and litters of pups! You need an _Omega_ , or do you need your nose checked?”  
  
Strong hands grip his hips and he’s slammed against the walls of the den, Yixing’s amber eyes bearing into his angrily.  
  
“I chose you,” Yixing growls hotly in his ear, “You promised to be _mine_.”  
  
“It doesn’t work that way,” Baekhyun chokes out, “I can’t be your mate.”  
  
“Who said so?” Yixing challenges stubbornly, nosing Baekhyun’s throat seductively, “I love you. You’re mine.”  
  
“Can you not be so- so immature?” Baekhyun shrieks, pushing Yixing away. The Alpha lets him, but quickly Yixing is caging him again, forcing Baekhyun to meet his gaze.  
  
“Which part of this is immature?” Yixing demands, “I _love_ you. You left your pack for _me_. I promised to take care of you forever, and I will _never_ let you go. If that means I have to stop being Pack Alpha, _I’ll do it_.”  
  
Baekhyun’s words are caught in his throat, and he meets Yixing’s reverent gaze.  
  
“I mean it, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing repeats, this time much calmer, “I won’t let anyone tear us apart.”  
  
Baekhyun is crying before he even realizes it, because this _Alpha_ , this strong, young, kind _Alpha_ is here, in front of someone like Baekhyun, asking for Baekhyun to stay with him, promising to defend someone like Baekhyun for the rest of his life.  
  
He lurches into Yixing’s hold, buries his face in Yixing’s shoulder. “You’re mine,” Yixing croons, “You’re mine, and I’m yours. I’ll never choose anyone else.”  
  
They stay like that for a long time, until Baekhyun’s tears dry and he’s sniffling unattractively. Without looking up at Yixing, he tilts his head to one side, bearing his throat in clear invitation. Baekhyun needs Yixing right now, before he backtracks.  
  
“You’re mine,” Yixing repeats, then his teeth are slotting over Baehkyun’s scent gland perfectly, there are fingers spreading his legs apart, and dual pain erupts from Baekhyun’s neck and entrance.  
  
Baekhyun keens loudly, eyes fixated on the ceiling of the den as Yixing fucks into him with force, teeth still attached to Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s back is stinging from the rough walls, but he wraps his limbs around Yixing and returns his thrusts, squeezes around his lover, his Alpha.  
  
Yixing pulls away, nuzzling at the bitemark. His mouth is stained with blood, and his eyes are stark naked with invitation. In response, Baekhyun leaves his own bitemark, Yixing’s echoing howl vibrating through his entire body as Yixing picks up speed.  
  
What a night of miracles, is what Baekhyun thinks when his Alpha’s seed spills inside of him.  
  
//  
  
As the days goes by, however, it seems as if the whole pack is adamant on proving Yixing wrong. As the Alpha’s mate, Baekhyun is supposed to help take care of the internal affairs of the Pack. He was never prepared for this, but he will do it, for Yixing.  
  
And they do give him this power, but it’s grudging. He has to repeat things two, three times, before the Omegas slink to carry out their duties, and the Alphas blatantly challenge his decisions.  
  
It’s taking everything to be patient with them, to not lash out.  
  
Maybe, if he’s more like an Omega, they’ll accept him.  
  
“So this is the Beta they brought back... Fucking bitch, no idea why someone like Yixing chose him.  
  
“Have you seen the Omegas, though? They’re amazing!  
  
“I can’t believe the elders permitted this Beta to be here.  
  
“Of all the wolves he could choose, why this one?  
  
“Fucking whore, he probably took advantage of Yixing’s kindness.  
  
“Don’t know what kind of dick he’s been taking.  
  
Baekhyun swallows the bile of disgust in the bottom of his stomach. These sorts of comments aren’t new to him, but he’s had the chance to grow up with his old pack. He doesn’t even know these wolves.  
  
“I still don’t know why Yixing didn’t just pick Sehun. I know Sehun just came of age, but he’s definitely a better mate than that slut Beta.”  
  
The worst thing is, Baekhyun knows who this Sehun is. A pretty white wolf, a pretty white Omega. Sehun’s older brother is Junmyeon, Yixing’s second in charge. Junmyeon doesn’t like Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is almost certain it is because of Sehun.  
  
Yixing talks lightly about Sehun, but his Alpha is a smart wolf. This is something Yixing cannot intervene in, because it is Baekhyun who is the Alpha’s mate.  
  
It doesn’t stop there. Baekhyun’s head is pillowed on Yixing’s chest when he’s roused by Junmyeon’s entrance. Yixing sits up almost immediately, shielding Baekhyun from Junmyeon’s gaze. “There’s something you have to attend to,” Junmyeon says stiffly.  
  
They get out, and there’s another Alpha. Jongin, a younger Alpha whom Baehkyun has crossed paths a few times, especially when visiting Kyungsoo. He also happens to be Sehun’s littermate. He may be young, but he’s very strong. “What’s happening?” Baekhyun whispers.  
  
“An Alpha challenge,” Junmyeon replies, “Yixing, Jongin has issued you with a challenge.”  
  
“What of?” Yixing asks, his question directed towards Jongin.  
  
“You’ve lost your touch, as Pack Alpha,” Jongin responds, “You’re making our pack look weak.”  
  
He doesn’t say it out loud, but Jongin’s gaze is fixated on Baekhyun, not Yixing. If he had the option, Jongin would have probably issued the challenge to Baekhyun, with the condition of exile. And Baekhyun would have lost, because no matter how hardworking he is, Jongin was born to be a fighter, and was probably trained to be one, too. Baekhyun wasn’t.  
  
But because it’s an Alpha challenge, Jongin has issued it to Yixing, with the condition of the position of Pack Alpha. If Yixing wins, then he has won back his honour. If Jongin wins, then, he’ll become Pack Alpha. Yixing will likely be exiled, Baekhyun along with him.  
  
Honestly, it doesn’t sound that bad. Yixing disagrees.  
  
“Junmyeon,” Yixing whirls around angrily, but the Alpha has averted his eyes, answering, “His arguments are sound, Alpha. The dissent that has arose after... your decision has been... huge. The pack needs reassurance.”  
  
And everything Junmyeon makes sense, but Baekhyun cannot help but think that if it had been anyone but him as Yixing’s mate, none of this would have happened. Yixing wouldn’t have had to fight his own pack, for his mate.  
  
“Very well,” Yixing growls, “If this is the only way the pack will accept me as their Alpha, so be it.”  
  
Yixing doesn’t talk about the underlying issue. Instead, Yixing has made it personal.  
  
Baekhyun almost cries out for Yixing to stop, but his Alpha is already walking in front of Jongin, and Junmyeon is looking at Baekhyun warningly.  
  
In a flash both have shifted into their wolf forms, one strong and silver, one sleek and golden.  
  
Baekhyun is no stranger to Alpha fights. Young, virile Alphas often have disputes, and the easiest way to settle arguments is to fight it out, whilst impressing the Omegas at the same time. A fight to this level, and to such stakes, however, is certainly a feast for the eyes.  
  
Jongin is the first to strike, charging at Yixing. Yixing feigns to one side, but Jongin clearly has anticipated Yixing’s move and dodges Yixing’s bite. Taking advantage of Yixing’s movement, Jongin quickly whips around and jumps onto Yixing’s back, claws digging into the Alpha’s silver pelt.  
  
Baekhyun’s heart leaps to his throat when Jongin’s claws come away bloody when Yixing kicks him away, but Yixing doesn’t seem bothered by it. Instead, he quickly barrels into Jongin’s soft stomach before the golden wolf picks himself up again, sending Jongin sprawling.  
  
Powerful muscles bunch up and Yixing moves in to deal the final blow, but Jongin’s quicker, digging his claws into Yixing’s neck and forcefully dragging Baekhyun’s Alpha into the dirt. Powerful hind legs kick back, and then Yixing is pushing Jongin underneath him, the two wolves rolling around in a flurry of fur and claws.  
  
Yixing flings Jongin’s body off him, then powerful claws are clamping around the younger Alpha’s shoulder. Blood streaks across the clearing.  
  
The pack is silent.  
  
Jongin tries to stand up, but his forelegs buckle. He tries again, and again, but it’s only aggravating his shoulder. Baekhyun suspects he might have saw bone.  
  
Then Jongin shrivels, shifting back into his human form, bearing the back of his neck to Yixing. A sigh of defeat, of loss. Yixing lunges forward, holds the fragile bone in between his canines. Baekhyun takes a small step forward, breath caught in his throat.  
  
Then Yixing steps away, shifting back into human. “I am your Alpha!” Yixing prowls around the clearing, teeth bared. Red stands on white. He’s far more dangerous like this, Baekhyun thinks, then he ever will be in his wolf form. “My decisions are mine to make! Baekhyun is my mate, and everyone that challenges him, challenges me!”  
  
The pack is cowed, but Baekhyun can see the fury in their eyes. They’re cowed for now, but if any cracks show, they’ll be back again. Yixing strolls back to Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
“This is all my fault,” Baekhyun moans into Yixing’s stomach once they’re back in their den, “I told you this was a bad idea.”  
  
“Shut up,” Yixing says gently, touching the raised scars of the claiming mark on his neck, “They just need to wrap their heads around the situation.”  
  
“Can they ever?”  
  
“I’ll make them,” Yixing vows. He says this with conviction, but Baekhyun cannot share in any of it.  
  
//  
  
The two of them leave their den the next day, and are greeted with the sight of Jongin on his knees.  
  
“Alpha,” Jongin says desperately, bowing his head low, “Please admit me back into your favour. I regret everything. I was a fool for challenging you.”  
  
Yixing has an unreadable expression on his face. He had explained to Baekhyun, who Jongin was. The two of them had grown up together, after all. They were the two best fighters of their generation, and Yixing had only became Pack Alpha because he was two months older than the other wolf, nor had Jongin showed great enthusiasm for the position. Baekhyun knows Jongin is Sehun’s best friend. He doesn’t want to think in that direction, but that’s the only explanation for the Alpha’s challenge.  
  
The rest of the wolves are inconspicuously staring at their direction.  
  
“You are a valuable member of this pack,” Yixing starts, “And you are my friend. Friends should never hold grudges towards one another.” The look of relief on Jongin is clear to read, and Baekhyun understands, really.  
  
“However,” Yixing is quick to reassert, “Law dictates that a punishment must be served. Lessons must be learnt. I will deliberate with the Elders. Before that, you will serve my mate. You will be his protector and his guardian. You will defend him against all.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Baekhyun hisses. Yixing opens his mouth, then Junmyeon is calling him from across the clearing.  
  
Jongin is rooted in spot, mouth hanging open slightly. Baekhyun can see the disbelief in his eyes that rapidly descend into unjust fury, but Yixing’s tone had clearly left no space for negotiation.  
  
To his credit, Jongin takes up his role seriously. When Yixing is not by Baekhyun’s side, Jongin is a few steps behind his every move, standing guard outside his den until Yixing comes back.  
  
His presence reminds the pack of Yixing’s warning, but also reminds them of how much Yixing favours Baekhyun. They don’t like it. If anything, Jongin makes everything worse.  
  
It’s a few nights later that Baekhyun wants to talk with Yixing about Jongin, about releasing the Alpha from his oath. His Alpha is tired, weary.  
  
“Sorry, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing sighs, “The Pack Elders want to see me. You go to sleep first, okay? We’ll talk in the morning.” He gives Baekhyun a chaste kiss, then he’s crossing the grounds in long strides, shoulders stiff and unhappy. And Baekhyun is the cause, isn’t he? Come morning, Yixing will be gone before Baekhyun wakes.  
  
If only he was an Omega, an Omega that Yixing deserves, an Omega that the pack deserves. He’s been so selfish, so so selfish in thinking that he could have someone like Yixing as his mate, that Yixing can be happy with someone like him. If only he had never met the Alpha.  
  
The tears begin to spill, and he tries to swallow them all. He hasn’t cried since when Yixing had claimed him, had promised him the world.  
  
Baekhyun thinks Jongin can hear him cry, because the pacing stops, but no one comes in.  
  
When he wakes up, it’s to Yixing’s large tongue lapping at his tear tracks. There is sorrow in the wolf’s big eyes, but Baekhyun doesn’t know what to ask, and Yixing doesn’t know what to answer. So Baekhyun stays human and Yixing stays wolf.

///

Yixing is always away for the next few days, coordinating the other newcomers to the pack, and seeing the Pack Elders. Baekhyun spends his days like a walking ghost, eating his meals, doing chores, and then retiring back to his and Yixing’s den, and he tries to wait up for Yixing but he always fails. The Alphas obey his words grudgingly; they don’t want to incur Yixing’s wrath, but the Omegas are very outright with their disapproval of him, and they listen to Sehun instead of him.  
  
Jongin trails behind him wordlessly. Instead he eyes Baekhyun when he thinks Baekhyun doesn’t notice; not in contempt, but cold appraisal.  
  
It’s one of those days when Baekhyun can’t take it anymore. He’s marching down to the riverbank, trying to get some cool after the Omegas had refused to listen to him when he asked them to go berry-picking. The berries were going to be ripe very soon, Baekhyun can smell it, and they need to get to them before the birds do.  
  
“Can you quit?” Baekhyun turns and snaps at Jongin, startling the Alpha, “Don’t you have a job of your own?”  
  
“Yixing ordered me to guard you.” Jongin replies uncertainly.  
  
“Well, I don’t need guarding,” Baekhyun spits out, “I’m a _Beta_ , have you forgotten? I can take care of myself.”  
  
“Can you?” Jongin snaps back.  
  
“Well, I don’t fucking need _you_ to protect me!” Baekhyun yells in frustration.  
  
They stare at each other for a while, Baekhyun’s chest heaving with rage, Jongin’s tall stature reserved. “You should do that more,” Jongin finally says, “It makes people want to listen to you.”  
  
“What, blow up on people?” Baekhyun sighs bitterly, plopping down on the grass.  
  
“No,” Jongin shakes his head, “Command us. I forget you’re a Beta when you stay silent. I forget you’re a wolf, I forget you’re part of the pack, when you stay silent, when you just turn away.”  
  
Baekhyun looks at his hands. “That’s easy for you to say.” He replies quietly.  
  
Jongin narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything.  
  
“We should head back,” Baekhyun says stiffly after a while, “We have much work to do.” He stands up, and his world spins around, and around, and around.  
  
//  
  
When he comes to, he’s in an unfamiliar den with unfamiliar scents. “Dae! He’s awake!” A big white smile fills his gaze. Baekhyun sits up, blinking. Jongin’s at the corner of the den, wringing his hands, looking remarkably young. There’s two other wolves in here - Baekhyun recognizes them now, Chanyeol and Jongdae. They’re both mated Omegas, and Baekhyun now remembers why he hasn’t seen much of them; this is the midwife’s den, the infirmary and the nursery in one.  
  
Jongdae waddles close to Baekhyun, cradling his swollen belly.  
  
“Hey, you,” Jongdae says, “Welcome onboard.”  
  
“Onboard what?” Baehkyun asks weakly.  
  
“The pregnant ship!” Chanyeol crows loudly, crowding into Baekhyun’s personal space. Baekhyun likes Chanyeol already.  
  
Wait.  
  
“I’m pregnant?” He blurts out, eyes wide. “I- how is that- I’m pregnant?”  
  
“Yep!” Chanyeol says. His whole body is vibrating, as if sharing in Baekhyun’s happiness. He’s the first wolf here to exhibit this kindness. Baekhyun’s hands come to rest gently on his own stomach. There’s a life _inside_ him. Yixing’s and his child, their pup.  
  
“Does Yixing know?” He asks, voice shaking. Chanyeol cocks his head to a side cutely, like an overgrown puppy, “I think Jongin went to find him.”  
  
So Yixing will know, soon. Baekhyun’s heart is fluttering, jumping up and down excitedly. Their puppy.  
  
A peaked scent and excited pattering of paws alerts Baekhyun to Yixing’s arrival, and Yixing throws himself inside the den mid-shift, acting nothing like the Alpha he is supposed to be. His eyes are wide and glassy as he opens his arms, and Baekhyun willingly falls into them.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” Yixing whispers as he mouths over Baekhyun’s face. They’re both too excited, their scents mingle with each other and toy with each other. His Alpha looks so adorable this way.  
  
After Yixing leaves, called by some of the warriors for a border issue, Jongdae turns to Baekhyun. “You’re really something, aren’t you?” He laughs.  
  
Baekhyun asks him what he means, perhaps sounding a bit defensive.  
  
“Yixing is my littermate - I’ve known Yixing for my entire life,” Jongdae says, “That night, with Jongin - I’ve never seen him that angry before.” Baekhyun can’t tell if Jongdae is approving or not.  
  
Everything’s better with Jongdae and Chanyeol here. Yixing agrees to Baekhyun moving to sleep with Jongdae in the nursery, after Baekhyun offhandedly mentions that he gets cold at night when Yixing isn’t there. It seems that he’s been seeing the Elders more and more.  
  
Jongdae is a great denmate. Snarky, but his humour is right down Baekhyun’s alley. He hasn’t been as relaxed with another wolf before, not even with Yixing, or Kyungsoo. He’s amicable to cuddles, loves them, even. Jongdae has a large bump in his stomach, not as big as Chanyeol’s, but he’s halfway to term. For now, Baekhyun’s stomach is still relatively flat.  
  
Chanyeol comes everyday bright and early, waddling in with his hands over his stomach. He sleeps back in his own den, with his mate, but he’s here before Baekhyun wakes, and leaves after Baekhyun sleeps, so Baekhyun can’t even feel that he’s not there. Baekhyun _loves_ Chanyeol’s company. The three of them together - Baekhyun feels like they’re a family.  
  
Yixing comes to visit quite often. Baekhyun looks forward to those, where Jongdae and Chanyeol leaves the den to give them some alone time, but the den is still filled with their scents. It’s his little safety haven, with Yixing by his side, with his friends lingering nearby, with the knowledge that he is going to have a _puppy_.  
  
Kyungsoo comes, too. With a pang of regret Baekhyun realizes he hasn’t talked to his younger brother in a long, long time. But Kyungsoo seems happy, here.  
  
Jongdae never comments on his Beta status - after all, Jongdae is a widowed, lone Omega who still carries the now scentless mark on his neck. He’s not any much better than a Beta. Chanyeol, on the other hand, loves probing Baekhyun. And Baekhyun lets him, especially after he notices how Chanyeol is not so subtly breathing in Baekhyun’s scent. He’s the first wolf to not think of Baekhyun’s Beta status maliciously, but with genuine curiosity.  
  
Chanyeol is such a nice (and a little bit dumb, but Baekhyun isn’t going to tell him that) wolf, so it’s understandable that Baekhyun is a bit shocked when he finally identifies the smell on the mark on Chanyeol’s neck.  
  
Baekhyun hasn’t exactly spent much time with Junmyeon, so it had taken him a while to identify the scent as his, but once he does, it seems to change something about Chanyeol’s image. A bit jarring, a bit conflictual.  
  
Baekhyun meets the Alpha himself when he leaves the nursery to get food for Jongdae. Normally, they’d go together, but Jongdae’s thighs were cramping up, so Baekhyun ventures out alone. His stomach is already quite obvious, and as he walks he can’t help but caress the bump gently. There’s a life inside of him, and now his pup is having a first taste of the outside world.  
  
Junmyeon is skinning a deer in the food storage area. The flint knife goes up and down, and the blood seeps from the animal. Baekhyun goes and takes two bowls of fruits. The deer’s neck is broken by powerful jaws.  
  
It’s a regular sight, but for some reason Baekhyun looks away.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Junmyeon asks, taking one of the bowls himself. His fingers leave bloody handprints against the wood.  
  
“Just a bit of nausea,” Baekhyun whispers, “It should pass.”  
  
“Well, I’m not an Beta, am I?” Junmyeon says dismissively. Baekhyun can’t see why someone so kind like Chanyeol is mated to this Alpha. Baekhyun hadn’t done anything to Junmyeon, and wasn’t he supposed to be Yixing’s best friend?  
  
That’s okay. Baekhyun can deal with these snide words. But then he thinks of the little pup growing inside of him, and how is it fair? His pup isn’t even born yet, and already the other wolves hate his pup.  
  
And it might be the pregnancy hormones, or something that had been building up in Baekhyun for so long, but Baekhyun stumbles back to the nursery in tears.  
  
He barely manages to stuff the food bowls in Jongdae’s lap before he curls up into a ball and cries, for a long time, until he’s snotting out of his nostrils. He looks up, and Jongdae is there, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“You’re weak,” Jongdae declares, “Weaker than the Alphas, weaker than the Omegas.”  
  
Baekhyun colours, but Jongdae’s right. The older wolf’s eyes do not contain contempt, but his words still stab at Baekhyun’s heart.  
  
Then Chanyeol rushes in, as fast as his stomach allows him, and immediately there’s a torrent of apologies spewing from his mouth, looking much like a kicked puppy.  
  
“I can’t believe he said that to you!” The larger Omega exclaims, “I already scolded him, he knows what’s wrong.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Baekhyun says automatically.  
  
“No seriously you don’t have to say anything like this,” Chanyeol stops him, “It wouldn’t be fine for him to say that to any Omega, he shouldn’t get away with it just because you’re not one.”  
  
Baekhyun opens his mouth, then closes it.  
  
“Thank you, Chanyeol.”  
  
What would Baekhyun do without his friends?  
  
In a good mood, he decides to go out again. “I haven’t seen Kyungsoo in a while,” He says to Jongin, who has returned from his patrol, and who had been alerted to Baekhyun’s distress and had been prowling outside the nursery the whole time.  
  
“Okay,” Jongin says, his eyes shifting somewhere else. Kyungsoo’s den is amongst the Omegas, and Baekhyun has to skirt around Sehun’s with apprehension. Baekhyun hasn’t been in this part of the camp much, but Jongin seems to know the way around, and soon takes the lead.  
  
As the scent of Kyungsoo grows stronger, Baekhyun also picks up the scent of Yixing. He frowns.  
  
What is Yixing doing here?  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t spend time in the Omega’s dens because he doesn’t like it - but as the Alpha’s mate, technically the Omegas are under his jurisdiction. The Pack Alpha rarely intervenes with the Omegas in his pack.  
  
Then Baekhyun’s gaze falls onto the den entrance, and Yixing emerges from it, all smiles and dimples.  
  
Jongin gives a short growl under his breath that doesn’t escape Baekhyun’s attention.  
  
Yixing is clearly surprised to see Baekhyun there, eyes widening cutely. Then Kyungsoo steps out behind him, and his eyes widen as well at the sight of Jongin and Baekhyun.  
  
“It’s not like that, Baekhyun,” Jongin is quick to reassure, coming to the same conclusion as Baekhyun has.  
  
“Are you here for Kyungsoo, Baek?” Yixing asks casually, walking towards Baekhyun.  
  
“Are you?” It pops out as soon as the thought has emerged in Baekhyun’s head. He doesn’t know what kind of answer he’s looking for.  
  
“Er... I was,” Yixing frowns, taken aback by Baekhyun’s abrupt question, “I was just heading to find you, actually.”  
  
“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun hasn’t visited his brother, not once since they had gotten here, wrapped up in his little drama. For the best, too. It had never been good, in their old pack, for Kyungsoo to be involved with someone like Baekhyun. But Kyungsoo had been the only one to accept Baekhyun, and Baekhyun had clung to that lifeline, until he had met Yixing.  
  
Yixing... hadn’t Baekhyun thought Yixing had first approached Baekhyun for Kyungsoo, at first? All the Alphas are like that. They’d “put up” with Baekhyun just to get to know Kyungsoo, and it was all Baekhyun’s fault that Kyungsoo would never have normal, self-respecting Alphas looking to be his mate. Baekhyun made himself responsible for it, made himself responsible for Kyungsoo.  
  
And he’d stopped, when Yixing had stepped into his world, had said he loved him. Somewhere along the line, he’d forgotten that he loves Kyungsoo, too.  
  
But sometimes, just sometimes, sometimes more than others, he loves Yixing far, far more.  
  
“What are you doing with him?” He demands.  
  
“Wait, what do you mean?” Kyungsoo flails out, “Your tone- are you saying- what- that’s ridiculous!”  
  
“Baekhyun, let’s go home,” Yixing groans out, “You’re embarrassing yourself.”  
  
“So what, am I embarrassing you now?” Baekhyun yells out, “Then maybe you should have kept your dick to yourself!”  
  
“Baekhyun!”  
  
The wave of Alpha pheromones takes Baekhyun under and immediately he’s shivering, struggling not to cower like Kyungsoo is right now. There’s real anger laced in his Alpha’s voice, and it hurts, in Baekhyun’s heart. It hurts that his Alpha is angry at him.  
  
And it must hurt Yixing, too, Baekhyun realizes. The fact that Baekhyun is angry, the fact that Baekhyun isn’t happy. It’s been hurting Yixing every day and night.  
  
So Baekhyun runs away, like he should have from the very beginning. He runs away. The tears blur his vision and he stumbles over his paws, but he has to leave.  
  
Jongin finds him at the riverbank. The silver wolf looks at him, for a long while, before shifting back into human form. Baekhyun doesn’t acknowledge his presence, and continues to stare at the rippling water. The current is ever moving, ever flowing. Water erodes the obstacles that stand in its way, molds itself around the unmovable ones. It’s therapeutic.  
  
Jongin sits next to Baekhyun. His skin is much tanner than his, muscles rippling underneath as he shifts slightly.  
  
“Look,” Jongin sighs heavily, “We don’t know you, Baekhyun. We- The rest of the pack, we’ve known each other since birth, and we’ve watched everyone flourish. We’ve all known Yixing, and we know he’s a good Alpha. Then you come along. We’ve never had Betas before, never had foreign wolves becoming the mate of Alphas. What do you have to offer to the Alpha that our Omegas cannot, we asked ourselves. But you’ve always been a good wolf, Baekhyun. We couldn’t see it, because we thought we were better than you.  
  
“Kyungsoo tells me that you’re better than this. And you are, from what I’ve seen. It was a mistake for me to challenge Yixing because of you - you make Yixing stronger. But just Yixing seeing it, just me seeing it, just Kyungsoo seeing it - it’s not enough. You need to tell us that you’re ready to show us who you really are. You need to show that you’re _ready_ to become Yixing’s mate. I don’t know what happened just now, but Kyungsoo- he was distressed, ok? You’re a Beta, Baekhyun. You don’t need the liberty of having Alphas coming after you. You can take care of yourself.”  
  
Baekhyun stares at Jongin morosely, and the younger wolf nods confidently. “Yixing is looking for you,” He says, ”He’s stinking up the whole camp. You’re his mate, aren’t you? Go back.”  
  
Jongin repeats the last two words, and stands up, shaking off imaginary water and shifting into his wolf form. Sighing, Baekhyun stands up too, gingerly cradling his belly and climbing onto Jongin’s back.  
  
Jongin slowly trots back to camp, and Baekhyun leans on his broad back, brain still reeling. He had overreacted, yes, but he had just wanted some- he hadn’t been picking a fight, he had just wanted Yixing to _say_ something, _anything_ to Baekhyun, to reassure him, to keep him.  
  
A harsh growl, and Baekhyun looks up, alarmed. A silver wolf stands between them and the camp, irate and furious. Baekhyun is quick to slide off Jongin’s back, and the golden wolf is cowering in front of his Alpha, crouched low. Yixing gives one empty-jawed snap at Jongin’s direction before jerking his big head at Baekhyun.  
  
Obediently, Baekhyun climbs onto Yixing’s back, feeling the tense muscles of his Alpha rippling underneath him.  
  
They’re not going back to camp - not in this direction. Yixing is just running, and Baekhyun clings to his long furs.  
  
“I- I can’t promise to be strong,” Baekhyun stutters out, “I’m insecure, I have my weaknesses. I can’t promise that I won’t act like this again.” Yixing must have heard him even with the wind whistling between them, for the wolf slows into a trot and finally stops, before he shifts back into human form.  
  
“And it’s alright,” Yixing says quickly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, “I love you for who you are, Baekhyun. I said this before - I will give up everything for you, and this promise hasn’t changed. No matter what happens, I will never abandon you, never leave you.  
  
“And I’m sorry. I know you aren’t happy with me, here. I know I haven’t been a good Alpha.” Baekhyun scowls up at him.  
  
“Don’t you dare say that,” He threatens, wrapping his own arms around Yixing, mindful of his stomach, “Our baby needs you.”  
  
“Yep,” Yixing goes along with it cheerily, “Have you thought of a name?”  
  
“Aeris.” Baekhyun hums after a long time. “Boy or girl?” Yixing asks, playing with the ends of Baekhyun’s hair. “Doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun says, “Boy or girl, white or grey, Alpha or Omega, pretty or not, Aeris will be Aeris.”  
  
Yixing plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s hair, and he knows his Alpha approves. “Aeris will always be loved.” Yixing vows.  
  
A sudden cough alerts both of them, and they unfold from each other to see Jongin and Kyungsoo. They must have been right behind them the whole time. Jongin looks slightly embarrassed, but Kyungsoo stares straight at Baekhyun.  
  
“Jongin, a word?” Yixing shuffles out of proximity, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun alone.  
  
“Soo-” Baekhyun starts, but Kyungsoo quickly cuts him off with a dismissive wave, and a rare, once in a blue moon heart-shaped smile appears on his younger brother’s face.  
  
“It’s alright, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, “I understand. You have more to think about now.” His little brother gives him a wry smile, “You’ve always had to look after me. I’m glad- I’m glad you’ve found your own happiness.”  
  
“Still,” Baekhyun says, going forward to pet his younger brother’s head, “I was foolish.”  
  
“When are you not?” Kyungsoo says drily.  
  
  
  
//  
  
Chanyeol is the first to deliver out of all of them, and Baekhyun is caught off guard when Junmyeon comes in. Junmyeon is surprised, too, and they stare at each other for a while, despite the fact that both knows that the other is going to be there for Chanyeol.  
  
A tense moment passes, and then Junmyeon bows his head in deference. Baekhyun does not have long to ponder on this, because Chanyeol is crying out for his mate and Junmyeon is quick to hurry to his side.  
  
The birthing process is... fascinating, to say the least. With the smallest stomach out of all of them, he has to do the most of the heavy work this time round. Junmyeon had offered to help, but Chanyeol’s iron grip on him indicates otherwise.  
  
Junmyeon is a loving mate, Baekhyun observes. He’s patient with Chanyeol, doesn’t flinch even when Chanyeol’s nails draw blood on his arms. He only has eyes for Chanyeol.  
  
The puppy is born near midnight, russet-furred like his Alpha father. He’s a big puppy, too, which had made the pregnancy so difficult for Chanyeol. But everything is worth Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s proud smile when Baekhyun finishes bathing the pup and hands him to his parents.  
  
The pup presents as Omega fairly quickly, in just a few hours time, making Chanyeol fret even more. Junmyeon has much more smiles now, when Baekhyun sees him. Chanyeol still lives in his own den, but with little Suho he visits the nursery everyday. Jongdae tells Baekhyun that Chanyeol stays out of pity, both for Jongdae and for Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun’s belly rounds out every day, and under Yixing’s encouragement, makes a rota for the Omegas to take turns bringing food to the nursery. The Omegas take this duty willingly - it is customary for that to happen when there are a high amount of Omegas pregnant, after all. It would be bad for different Alphas to come in and out of the nursery when all the Omegas need is rest and peace, free from external distress.  
  
It’s only with Sehun that there’s some trouble - It’s always been clear that Sehun disliked Baekhyun. The other Omegas seemed to have toned down their attitudes upon Baekhyun’s pregnancy, but not Sehun. It feels like Sehun is envious of Baekhyun, sometimes, and he always tries to make himself look as small as possible when Sehun comes around, but all of these dark clouds go away when Yixing appears.  
  
There are darker and darker circles underneath Yixing’s eyes, but the smile on his face is worth everything Baekhyun goes through. And Baekhyun likes to think it’s the other way around, too, so he tries his best to make Yixing laugh, to take his mind off the Pack and the Elders.  
  
And he doesn’t need to try too hard, because half of Yixing’s attention is always on Baekhyun’s growing stomach, to the extent that Baekhyun is starting to get jealous of his own baby.  
  
Jongdae goes into labour in the middle of the night, and Baekhyun can only say that it’s lucky that he’s living in the nursery, because the poor Omega who had went to fetch Chanyeol from his den was treated with a faceful of angry Alpha Junmyeon. Baekhyun could only guess how irate Yixing would be if their sleep was disturbed.  
  
Nonetheless, Chanyeol gets here in time for the contractions to start. Unlike Chanyeol, and unlike Baekhyun, Jongdae doesn’t have a mate, doesn’t have the soothing scent of a mate to help him weather through the worst of it, so Baekhyun bears the brunt of Jongdae’s painful grips as Chanyeol takes over the birthing process. Baekhyun’s own stomach is in the way of him giving any substantial help to Chanyeol, and the other wolf is all over the place, too.  
  
And it hurts, it really hurts when Jongdae starts screaming, starts crying, his fingers almost turning into claws by the intensity of his pain.  
  
Finally, after two hours of the blood circulation to his arm almost cut off, Baekhyun can finally take a deep breath when the whining of Jongdae’s pup breaks through the heavy panting and pained shouts.  
  
The pup is a rather big one as well, gray with dappled white spots. His eyes are in slits, and there’s already chubbiness to his cheeks. He is going to be quite a large wolf, Baekhyun can tell.  
  
“Minseok,” Jongdae pants out, then the normally strong-willed Omega is crying, tears streaming down his face at the scent of Alpha wafting from the pup in his arms, “He looks just like his father.”  
  
So when it’s Baekhyun’s turn, he thinks he’s prepared for it. They weren’t really expecting it - Yixing had just left in the morning for a trip, so when Baekhyun’s stomach suddenly starts hurting, Jongdae and Baekhyun just stare at each other before Baekhyun’s legs give way, and Chanyeol comes running at Baekhyun’s peaked scent.  
  
When he’s the one lying on his back, the feeling is disorienting. Jongdae’s commands of push and breathe all blur into one, and he’s struggling to keep up, but it just hurts so fucking much. He turns his head, towards the side where Yixing had bit him, and inhales his Alpha’s scent in his absence.  
  
Blood is rushing down his body and then dispersing in the air, flooding his nose. He’s holding Chanyeol’s arm - Baekhyun isn’t really sure what’s going on, the whole time.  
  
Finally, unfamiliar whimpering breaks through the white noise in his ears, growing in volume, piercing through the veil, and Baekhyun’s mouth floods with saliva as he loses control of his body muscles.  
  
Jongdae shouts something, and then there’s something wedged between his teeth, something hard but soft at the same time, lodged between his teeth. Something strong weighs down on his limbs so he can’t thrash, but he can _feel_ something happening.  
  
And then it’s all over.  
  
All that is left is an ache that spreads through his whole body, splitting him apart, and even with his regenerative abilities as a wolf he knows it will take time to heal. In the midst of wallowing in his little bubble, he is aware of Chanyeol moving off him, and then Jongdae approaching with a grey furball in his hands.  
  
The puppy’s eyes are closed, fur sparse, half-naked like Suho and Minseok when they had been born. The puppy’s ears are folded back, and is covered with fluid.  
  
“Aeris is beautiful, Baekhyun,” Jongdae breathes, and Baekhyun raises his boneless hands for the puppy. “Such a beautiful puppy,” Jongdae continues, lifting Baekhyun’s puppy up onto Baekhyun’s chest, “Aeris’ll be spoilt rotten.”  
  
The puppy has both Baekhyun and Yixing’s features, but more, something unique to Aeris, something only Aeris will have. Baekhyun already loves Aeris, and he is sure Yixing will to.  
  
There’s a faint sting, and then Aeris is sucking greedily, little tail gently brushing over Baekhyun’s ribs. The flow of milk stunts, stops, and it starts to get painful. At Baekhyun’s grimace Jongdae lifts Aeris off Baekhyun’s nipple, instead pressing the pup to his own. “Get some rest,” The Omega says, “Yixing will want to see you.”  
  
Just as he says this Yixing just about tumbles into the nursery, the large, majestic wolf sprawled in a pile in front of Baekhyun’s bloody legs. He looks absolutely goofy like this. Yixing shifts back to human form, looking absolutely adorable and vulnerable with none of his Alpha confidence.  
  
“Aeris?” He starts haltingly.  
  
And Baekhyun finds everything absolutely comical and he can’t stop laughing, because Aeris is way too young to respond to name-calling, and Baekhyun himself is covered in blood and sweat, and Yixing looks ridiculous, and Baekhyun has never been as happy as he is now.

///

 

  
Aeris grows quickly, and soon the little puppy is trotting behind Baekhyun proudly. Puppies are oh so tiny, and Baekhyun is always afraid if he rolls over in his sleep he’ll crush the little thing, but Aeris is still safe and sound.

Baekhyun had lost a lot of blood, so Jongdae makes the pair of them live in the nursery a while longer. Minseok and Aeris get on quite well, communicating in their unique language of little barks and yips.

When Aeris is two days old, Yixing has to go back to his trip that had been quickly recalled when Junmyeon had run to Yixing with the news, and this time Yixing has also taken Jongin with him. Junmyeon is now in charge of the camp, which means he’s spending less time with Chanyeol, which means Chanyeol now spends more time in the nursery.

Suho is old enough for Mentorship, just starting to learn his words and ready for group activity, so after Chanyeol dumps him in with the wolves in charge of that, he’s lying in the nursery, balefully staring at Minseok and Aeris play.

Baekhyun doesn’t really understand the concept of Mentorship here - in his old pack, the parents were in charge of bringing their puppy up and educating them, but here all the puppies learn together in a group from a few senior wolves every day. He can’t help but imagine Aeris as part of them, though, the grey-furred puppy perking up alongside the other pups.

Yixing and Jongin returns seven days later. It’s a regular envoy trek, so he comes back empty-handed, and the first thing does is bathe Aeris in his spit. The puppy is descended into a fit of giggles from Yixingr’s rough wolf tongue, Aeris’ ears folded over and features all scrunched up, Aeris’ tail whacking fiercely from left to right.

“Now you’ve made everything smell,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Come on, let’s go take a bath.” Jongdae briskly steps forward and picks up Aeris, startling Yixing and the pup at the same time.

“Is everything alright, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks, trotting after Jongdae. He’s been around the older wolf long enough to sense when he’s hiding something. Little Minseok isn’t even around. Baekhyun turns around quickly and gestures for Yixing to follow.

Yixing shifts back into human form in puzzlement, looking between Jongdae’s silence and Baekhyun’s furrowed brows. Aeris’ head pokes out from over Jongdae’s shoulder, tongue hanging out.

The three of them walk to one of the bathing holes at the back of the pack, where a natural spring comes up in a phew holes. Aeris immediately begins wriggling - like most puppies, Aeris enjoys water way too much.

But Jongdae doesn’t let Aeris play like he normally does, just puts Aeris in the water and begins to scrub at the puppy, not letting Aeris go. Aeris begins to struggle, the only one who seems to be having fun out of all four of them.

“What’s wrong, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks again. Jongdae doesn’t seem to hear him, instead scrubbing even more furiously.

“Jongdae-” Yixing starts, but the wolf snaps back, “Not now, Yixing!” The aggressiveness of the Omega takes Yixing back, and he and Baekhyun exchange concerned looks.

Baekhyun jerks his chin towards Jongdae’s direction, and Yixing raises his hands up in defense, motioning for Baekhyun to go forward instead. Baekhyun is about to step forward and glare at his Alpha when Jongdae suddenly turns around, frightening the both of them.

“Smell.” Jongdae says with an unreadable expression, holding up a soaked and disgruntled Aeris.

“Aeris is going to get a cold,” Baekhyun frowns, but leans in all the same. Yixing leans in at the same time and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to get closer to his Alpha. He sniffs, and the soothing smell of fresh grass and spring water enters his nose.

“What are we supposed to notice?” Yixing frowns, standing straight. Aeris looks between all three of them, clearly annoyed that no one is wiping the water off. Jongdae huffs. “You smell grass, right? You smell water, right? Maybe you smell me.”

Both Baekhyun and Yixing nods.

“Well,” Jongdae continues, “What’s Aeris’ gender?”

The thing about wolves is that their individual scents don’t actually smell like anything. They are identifying markers. Instead, the smell comes from their gender, the pheromones Alphas and Omegas give off. When Omegas go into heat, what intensifies is not their individual scent, but their pheromones.

So Aeris’ scent is there, but Aeris’ pheromones are nowhere to be found.

Baekhyun almost stuffs his nose back into Aeris’ fur, frantically inhaling. His actions seem to startle the puppy, because the puppy has now quieted.

“Well, it must be there,” Baekhyun says desperately, “Or- maybe Aeris just hasn’t presented!”

“Not for a week-old pup,” Jongdae shakes his head, “Aeris are mere weeks away for Mentorship. Wolf pups can’t enter Mentorship without presenting.”

“What are you trying to say, Jongdae?” Yixing asks sharply.

“I can’t explain it, sorry,” Jongdae sighs heavily, “It’s just- you can smell it on Aeris. There’s just a generic scent that identifies Aeris as Aeris, but nothing to tell us whether Aeris is Alpha, Beta, or Omega. It’s like Aeris lacks the necessary pheromone glands. I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Well,” Yixing swallows heavily, “Aeris- Aeris is our child. It doesn’t matter.”

It doesn’t, right?

Baekhyun is nudging Aeris out of the den, and the pup is looking around in curiosity, Aeris’ first trip to outside the nursery. That’s when Baekhyun remembers how cruel the world is.

“Your pup is a freak,” Sehun snarls, “I was expecting your pup to be a useless Beta, like you, and instead it’s worse. How can someone not have a gender?”

And there’s nothing Baekhyun can stay, instead to press Aeris even closer to himself, because his pup is trembling at Sehun’s harsh, harsh words. Aeris may not understand, but his pup understands the tone.

Baekhyun never wanted his puppy to live the life he has.

“Enough!” Surprisingly, it’s Junmyeon who speaks out. “I taught you better than this, Sehun,” Junmyeon growls out, “I will not have you say such ugly words to a puppy.”

“But Junmyeon~” Sehun whines, “I’m just saying what everyone thinks.”

“Regardless,” Junmyeon answers, tight-lipped, “Go do your work, Sehun. Don’t think I haven’t notice you Omegas slacking off.”

Junmyeon gives Baekhyun a terse look, then he reverts his eyes with respect to his Alpha’s mate.

Ironically, Junmyeon is the minority. Baekhyun holds his head high as he brings Aeris around, but how can he explain to Aeris the snide remarks, the sideways glances? Aeris is the one good thing he’s ever did in his life, but he can’t even give Aeris the life a puppy should have.

Suho and Minseok play with Aeris, but only in the security of the nursery. Outside, they much prefer playing with the puppies that are on Mentorship together with them. They don’t know why the older puppies don’t play with Aeris, but they’re not ready to sacrifice their playmates for small little Aeris.

Jongin’s presence helps. When Baekhyun had gotten pregnant Yixing had already told Jongin that his duty was over, but now that Baekhyun’s out and roaming now, Jongin’s back to being Baekhyun’s shadow. Baekhyun doesn’t know why Jongin is doing this - it’s hurting his own reputation amongst the Alphas, but Jongin just shrugs. Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo might have something to do with this - it’s no secret that Jongin is sneaking into Kyungsoo’s den at night - but he’s thankful for the Alpha, anyway. Jongin seems to like Aeris a lot, too.

But Aeris will always be a freak, just like Baekhyun.

//

Yixing is once again in a meeting with the Elders. No one knows what the Elders want with Yixing - they’ve been meeting almost every day. Jongin is worried, Baekhyun even more so.

It’s another sleepless night, Baekhyun curling up in his cold den, Jongin sleeping at the entrance of it.

Desperate howls herald a quick battering of paws, and the smell of _enemy_ explodes.

It takes a second for Baekhyun to react, and a commanding howl rises up, one that belongs to Yixing.

“Jongin, protect the Omegas!” Baekhyun growls out, “Get them out of here! I’ll go for Chanyeol and Jongdae!”

“Be safe!” Jongin shouts back, the conflict clear on his face, before he shifts and runs towards the unmated Omega dens.

The air is already filled with Alpha pheromones and blood. Baekhyun doesn’t pause to think of the implications, just dashes straight towards the nursery. Chanyeol is carrying Suho, Jongdae with Minseok and Aeris.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks, eyes wide. “We’re under attack!” Baekhyun orders, “Let’s go!”

A low growl makes Baekhyun whip around, and he sees they’re too late. Three Alphas that smell distinctly of _enemy_ crowds the door, teeth bared.

The Alphas’ scent is repressing and suffocating. They’s in rut, Baekhyun realizes. This pack had sent their wolves to attack _in rut_. He thinks of the Omegas, and he hopes none of these crazed Alphas get their hands on them.

Chanyeol is faring a bit better, herding Jongdae behind his bigger body, shielding the three pups behind them, but he’s sweating, his pupils dilated. His head is twisted to a side, and Baekhyun realizes he’s breathing in his own claiming mark, to remind himself of Junmyeon’s presence.

Jongdae has the full brunt of unrestrained Alpha, and he’s quivering behind Chanyeol. Baekhyun recognizes the look in those Alphas, and he doesn’t like it.

He plants himself in front of Chanyeol and Jongdae, growing menacingly, and it’s enough to attract the attention of the three Alphas.

They’re crowding the room, blocking the light, and Baekhyun is acutely aware of Jongdae’s near-sobs at the back of the room.

The rut-crazed Alphas lunges first, and then it’s a flurry of claws and fur. They try to pin him down, try to decapitate him, but it’s _Aeris_ behind Baekhyun and it’s _Chanyeol and Jongdae and Minseok and Suho he can’t let anyone destroy his family._

He snaps and lunges and there’s blood on his fur, his claws and jaws are aching, but he can’t let anyone touch the Omegas behind him. His one saving grace, ironically, is the presence of the two frightened Omegas behind him, because the Alphas are distracted enough to not land lethal blows on himself.

Then Junmyeon’s scent comes in and the pressure on his body is relieved, as the Alpha drags the assailants out one by one.

Junmyeon is completely enraged, russet fur tinged with blood and bone as he tears through the three Alphas like a rabid beast. “You fucking stay away from my family!” Junmyeon’s growl is enough to stun the three Alphas, enough for Junmyeon to lunge onto them.

For all Baekhyun was scared of Junmyeon, Junmyeon was a good Alpha to Chanyeol, and would be a good father to Suho. Hands frantically drag him into Jongdae’s warm embrace, the other Omega burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck as he cries. The pups are crying too, confused and lost. Aeris’ cries are heart-wrenching, and Baekhyun holds his pup close.

Heart hardening, he presses a kiss to Aeris’ head, saying, “I’ll be back soon, alright?”

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks tearily when Baekhyun passes Aeris back to him. “I have to fight,” Baekhyun answers him, “I can fight- and I won’t let Yixing fight alone. The two of you go to the evacuation point, Jongin should be there already.”

Baekhyun launches himself on the back of the Alpha, throwing him off Junmyeon. From the corner of his eyes he can see Jongdae and Chanyeol darting out of the den, puppies in their mouths.

Now that he’s outside, he’s in the thick of the battle.

There are patches of fur and blood everywhere. It is almost impossible to tell friend from foe, if not for the distinct smells that screamed danger to Baekhyun. He’s looking to help Junmyeon again, but a wolf from other pack barrels straight into him, jaws snapping viciously.

These wolves are _threatening_ his peace, and Baekhyun will have none of it.

Well-trained from the time where the Alphas of his old pack had thought that the poor Beta would be a good punching bag, Baekhyun is quick to catch up with the rhythm of the battle. Adrenaline courses through his veins.

He’s not as fit as he was before, with months of lethargy, and then carrying Aeris, and he has a few close calls, but it’s enough to defend his family from the enemy, just as Yixing had done, over and over again.

The fighting winds down after a couple of hours. Baekhyun finds himself on the outskirt of camp. He shakes his large head and blood flies everywhere. He prowls around for a while, before the scent of his pup fills his nose.

He dashes across the undergrowth and skids to a stop before the Omegas, huddled in a pile near the entrance of camp. The Omegas shrink back in fear, and Baekhyun shifts back into human form.

A small body bounds towards him, and Baekhyun starts crying, hugging his baby to his heart.

A light touch startles him and Jongin rears back slightly at his ferocity. “You have to see something,” He mumbles. “Yixing can take care of it,” Baekhyun rasps, fiercely grooming Aeris, “Where is he?”

“Now, Baekhyun.” Jongin says instead, so Baekhyun reluctantly puts Aeris down and follows Jongin out.

The camp is a mess. There is blood and fur everywhere, and all the wolves are out in the clearing, lost, disoriented. “The Elders are dead,” Jongin murmurs, “They were the targets.”

But Baekhyun has tuned him out, because he’s scrambling to Yixing’s side. His Alpha’s eyes are closed, the heaving in the chest tells him that Yixing’s alright. His silver coat is completely drenched with red, and he looks so tiny in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin continues hesitantly, “There’s no one to lead us.”

And Baekhyun understands what he means, because in normal circumstances the next strongest Alpha would be in charge while the Pack Omega worked through his feelings, but Baekhyun isn’t an Omega. Next in line would be Junmyeon, but Junmyeon wasn’t faring any better. He had taken down those three Alphas all by himself, after all. After that, it was supposed to be Jongin, but as Yixing had defeated Jongin with specific instructions that Jongin is subordinate to Baekhyun, Baekhyun’s the next strongest wolf, by hierarchy.

Right now, he just wants to curl up at Yixing’s side and licks his wounds, but he’s not an Omega. Those hormones don’t control him, and his rationality screams loudly as Aeris continues to paw at him. This is beyond himself, this is beyond his family. He has Yixing’s pack to take care of.

“I need the healthy wolves with Chanyeol,” Baekhyun snaps through his tears, “Organize the wounded according to urgency in this clearing; Jongdae take the ones that are the most injured, wolves who have no experience the least. Those who can take care of their own wounds collect materials from Chanyeol and return to their own dens, but report to Jongdae in the morning for check up.

“Jongin, draw back the borders of the pack; we’re guarding this central area for now, but we’ll still need patrols to reinforce our scent, and all willing wolves should report to Jongin as well. No lingering; if there are suspicious smells tell me immediately. Jongin will you be able to organize that?”

He looks up to the pack, and they’re all staring at him. His view is blurry through his tears, but it’s enough to make out Jongin coming up to him, nodding briskly. “I’ll make sure it gets done,” Jongin says, squeezing Baekhyun on the shoulder comfortingly, “I’ll report back to you before sunrise.”

At Jongin’s words the pack starts moving, filtering to Jongin and Chanyeol respectively. Small paws dig into Baekhyun’s feet, and Aeris is looking up at him tearily.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” He says to his puppy, hugging Aeris to his chest. Aeris nuzzles into Baekhyun’s neck, trembling lightly.

A gentle pat on his shoulder makes Baekhyun look up, and he’s faced with a young Omega he hasn’t talked to before. “I- Chanyeol said- I’ll be taking care of all the pups for now,” The Omega says shakily, so Baekhyun passes Aeris to the wolf. “Thank you,” He croaks out, and the Omega ducks his head in reverence.

Aeris tangles little paws in Baekhyun’s hair, but goes with that Omega willingly. Baekhyun watches as the Omega sets Aeris down amongst a bunch of other puppies. Baekhyun turns back to look at Yixing. Jongdae is there with him already, and Yixing seems to be turning awake. His large eyes flutter open, and Baekhyun kneels down beside his head.

“I’ll do it,” Baekhyun whispers, kissing the base of Yixing’s ear. The large wolf grunts lowly and closes his eyes. Baekhyun stands up and looks at the remaining cowering Omegas. He has work to do.

//

Baekhyun makes sure that the pack goes through the first week. There are no attacks, but their hunting grounds has been destroyed by the invasion. The animals have all fled, it would take quite some time for them to come back.

Baekhyun isn’t particularly adept in leading a pack, but he has to, until Junmyeon and Yixing recovers. He’s the only one with the authority to do so, as the Alpha’s mate.

With Jongin’s help, he’s finally getting work done, whipping the Omegas into shape at the same time. He’s no longer greeted by pointed stares and evasions, but polite nods and at times, greetings.

Things don’t change overnight, however. Baekhyun has to get used to this, this sudden shift in attitudes after an entire _life_ of being looked down of because he was a Beta. It scares him, almost, but at night, when he returns to his den and sees Yixing curled up in the blankets, sound asleep as his wounds heal, Baekhyun reminds himself that it’s time he’s strong for Yixing, too.

He always tries to slide into the blankets quietly, but Aeris is constantly awoken by Baekhyun’s entrance. The little pup has grown quite a lot over the few weeks, almost ready to make a first shift to human form. Pups grow so quickly.

This time, however, there is no Aeris’ little paws battering all over Baekhyun’s face when he goes lie down. Instead, he’s greeted by a wide awake Yixing.

“Where’s Aeris?” Baekhyun asks, and in the comfort of their den, kisses Yixing.

Yixing chases after his lips, eyes twinkling with mirth. How long has it been that they had been intimate with one another? So many things had happened in these past few months, and it’s only now does Baekhyun realize how much he had missed Yixing’s touch.

“Chanyeol has taken Aeris for the night,” Yixing explains, his voice hoarse, “Thought that it’d be nice to have a night just for us alone.”

The Alpha holds Baekhyun close and rolls them over, so he’s on top of Baekhyun, caging him between his limbs. “What do you want?” Baekhyun laughs coyly, and Yixing, forever brutally honest, nuzzles his neck. “Want you, my Baekhyunnie.”

And they’re back in the woods, just the two of them, Baekhyun and Yixing, just the two of them.

There’s a bit of fat on Baekhyun’s stomach from carrying Aeris, but Yixing caresses him reverently, planting tender kisses all over Baekhyun. The slide is in a bit painful, after all they hadn’t mated in so long, but Baekhyun can bear it, because this is Yixing they’re talking about.

Baekhyun loves Yixing so, so much.

Their sex quickly turns a rough turn when Baekhyun pushes Yixing backwards, so he’s riding his Alpha, hands planted on his Alpha’s chest as he moans wantonly, moving his body up and down along to the rhythm of Yixing’s desperate pants.

And all throughout Baekhyun thinks about Yixing, thinks about them, thinks about little Aeris, thinks about right now, as Yixing’s knot expands inside him, that they’re creating a little family again. Their little family.

And everything is nice and well, and maybe, finally, Baekhyun’s Beta status is no longer a concern.

//

He’s in the nursery for a check-up for Aeris, to see if Aeris’ condition as a genderless wolf is causing any other side effects. They’re there early, Jongdae is still eating with Minseok outside.

Aeris is very familiar with the nursery, having spent majority of their childhood in here. Aeris is accustomed to sleeping back in Yixing and Baekhyun’s den, but the nursery will always carry fond memories for Aeris.

There’s not a lot of wind today, so scent doesn’t spread that far. Baekhyun is not alerted by the scent of danger, but by the unfamiliar shadow that falls across the entrance of the nursery. Jongdae doesn’t separate with Minseok, at all, while Chanyeol would just barrel straight in.

Baekhyun whips around, and Sehun is standing at the doorway, unreadable expression on his face. The two of them stare at each other for a while. Sehun is a very young wolf, Baekhyun can see, now that he has the opportunity to take a proper look at the Omega.

As Jongin’s littermate, Sehun has much of Jongin’s height - he’s probably taller than Yixing, definitely taller than Baekhyun. But that is where the similarities end. Jongin has much tanner skin, while Sehun’s skin is milky pale. Whereas Jongin have sharp features, Sehun’s features look immaculate, as if carved out from porcelain. While Jongin can be dangerous, he’s also much more energetic. Sehun is just - intimidating.

“Hello, Sehun,” Baekhyun greets evenly, and Aeris’ head pokes out from behind his legs curiously, before quickly ducking back down. Aeris may not be able to speak, yet, but the pup is old enough to recognize the scent of a wolf who means ill.

Sehun gives a stiff nod.

They stare at each other in silence. Baekhyun admires, Sehun, really. He’s very pretty. Jongin doesn’t talk much about Sehun, but in the times he does Baekhyun can hear that Jongin likes this littermate a lot.

It seems like it’s only him that is incapable of seeing the good in Sehun, and neither does Sehun see it in him, too.

“Why are you still here?” Sehun suddenly asks.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun frowns, and suddenly it’s like he’s punched Sehun in the stomach, because the other Omega explodes.

“Yixing hyung was supposed to be mine!” Sehun growls, “Your _pup_ was supposed to be mine! Just imagine, Yixing hyung and I would already have a _litter_ of puppies, _strong_ Alphas and _beautiful_ Omegas!”

Baekhyun takes a step forward, eyes knitted into a frown, “Don’t you dare bring Aeris into this.”

“You should leave Yixing hyung, you know,” Sehun growls, “You and that little freak of yours. You’re ruining him!”

Baekhyun’s breath catches. If Sehun had said this to him a month ago, Baekhyun would have been affected severely. Now it’s just an annoyance, a fly biting at that same spot. “Sehun,” He tries to remain calm, “I think I’ve proven myself. Can’t we just put our differences aside?”

“These aren’t- aren’t- differences!” Sehun splutters, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for Yixing hyung? I’ve loved him ever since I was a puppy! I was almost there- just _days_ after you came I would have come of age to ask him to accompany me through my heat! This is all your fault!”

Sehun steps forward as he speaks, but Baekhyun stands his ground.

“If only you didn’t exist.” Sehun hisses.

A lot of things happen at once. Perhaps driven by foolish desperation, Sehun suddenly rips into wolf form in the middle of the nursery, lunging towards a shocked Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s first instinct is to bring his arms out to protect his neck instead of shifting, lest he crushes Aeris who is still right between his legs. Blood tinges the air as harsh jaws clamp down on Baekhyun’s arm, and then the overpowering smell of _Alpha_ dives through the air.

“Who- who is it?” Sehun cries out, his legs folding in at the strong, pure scent of Alpha in rage. Baekhyun doesn’t recognize this scent, and he’s brought back to those nights back, the invasion, Yixing collapsing in front of his eyes. It’s far more potent than anything Baekhyun has ever smelt, not even Yixing could compete.

The scent is enough to drive Baekhyun onto his knees. Sehun never stood a chance, and he’s collapsed almost entirely, baring his throat out. His eyes are squeezed shut, ears folded forward.

Baekhyun is terrified, too. He doesn’t recognize this scent at all. He can see the whole den from here. There’s just him, Sehun, and... Aeris.

The pup is still a small furball, but Aeris can recognize it when someone doesn’t mean well for the pup. Aeris is growling, nothing but a low whine, but the aggression is there. What seals the deal is the pulsating scent of pure, _untainted_ smell of Alpha that is radiating from the small wolf, bouncing off the walls of the den and suffocating Baekhyun and Sehun where they stand.

Sehun backs away from the puppy, until he’s outside the den, but Aeris is adamant to chase this assailant away. Baekhyun tries to circle Aeris in his embrace, but Aeris squirms out of his embrace.

Soon all three of them are outside the den, and Aeris’ scent is attracting far too much attention for Baekhyun’s liking. He circles the pup, tries to shield him from the other wolves.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing stops Baekhyun in his tracks, “Let me look at our pup.”

Baekhyun takes a shaky breath. This is a wolf he can trust, this is his lover. His Alpha. He picks Aeris up forcefully and Yixing takes Aeris, sniffing the puppy.

Aeris is struggling, but Yixing barks a low command in Aeris’ ears, and suddenly, the scent of Alpha is gone. In replacement is a compliant, docile scent of a Beta.

“What’s happening?” Junmyeon asks, coming up from behind Yixing. Yixing’s eyes narrows, and he holds a hand out to Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes it and squeezes it. “Junmyeon, disperse the crowd,” Yixing orders in a chilly tone, “I’ll make things clear tonight over dinner.”

The other Alpha inclines his head and moves back.

“What’s happening, Xing?” Baekhyun asks desperately, as soon as Junmyeon is out of earshot. Aeris isn’t a freak.

Someone must have some explanation for this.

Yixing leads them back into the safety of the den, and Aeris blinks up at both of them with wide, innocent, vulnerable eyes. Water is welling inside, and Yixing is quick to gather the little puppy in his arms, scratching between the ear. “I’m not angry at you, Aeris,” He explains, “You’re special, honey, so Daddy and Papa have to be explain to everyone else why you’re special.”

Aeris doesn’t seem placated by this explanation, but quiets down and burrows further against Yixing’s chest.

“Do you remember my frequent visits to the Elders, before?” Yixing asks, this time directed towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun grimaces at the memories of those long days and nights, when he had only his own body warmth as comfort. “What about them?” He asks, trying to keep the contempt out of his voice.

“They had heard rumours, stories from their youth about Betas in other regions of the world,” Yixing explains, “We had been going over their memories, trying to decipher which ones are accurate, which ones have been muddled by age, and we’ve tried sending scouts to packs that know more than us. Basically, we’ve been trying to figure out what Betas actually are.”

“What for?” Baekhyun asks.

Yixing’s eyes are searching for something, and not finding the defensiveness in Baekhyun, sits down cross-legged on the floor, and Baekhyun lies down next to him, head pillowed on top of Yixing’s legs. Yixing’s fingers comb through his hair soothingly.

“I was worried about you,” Yixing confesses, “There’s no one you can go to if you have any problems, and I was afraid- when you said you were carrying Aeris - I got even more scared, I didn’t know if there was going to have any problems during your pregnancy. I can’t- I couldn’t lose you.

“So I went to the Elders. They’ve- they had lived for a long time, after all. They remembered some things, some people, and we were trying to piece things together. The other packs aren’t forthcoming with their stories, either, so much of that time was spent talking with them, chasing after some myth.”

Yixing’s fingers still, and Baekhyun looks up at his Alpha. “I just wanted to keep you safe.” Yixing admits.

At his Alpha’s sudden vulnerability, Baekhyun’s heart softens into a pile of goo. “I know,” He says, “Thank you for staying with me.”

Then Yixing is smiling, laughing, and Baekhyun is laughing too, the corners of their eyes crinkling up from the force of their infectious joy.

No matter what happens, even if the sky falls down, their family is together, and that is all that matters.

Then Aeris butts in, eyes wide and questioning, and Baekhyun realizes Yixing hadn’t yet explained what Aeris’ condition is.

“I had my suspicions, when Jongdae...” Yixing trails off, then shakes his head, “Aeris doesn’t have fixed pheromones for Alpha, Beta, or Omega - instead, I believe that Aeris can manipulate the pheremones inside of Aeris - that means, Aeris can be an Alpha, can be a Beta, can be an Omega, Aeris gets to choose!”

Aeris’ ears perks up.

Baekhyun frowns in confusion, “So... what does that mean?”

“That means Aeris is unique,” Yixing smiles, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead, “Just like you.”

//

The next day sees the pack gathering outside Yixing and Baekhyun’s den. It’s the first time Baekhyun has seen every single wolf in the pack gathered in one place, and now they make up the faceless crowd, forming a ring around Yixing, and a shivering Sehun kneeling in front of him. Baekhyun stands with Jongdae, Aeris sleeping in his arms.

“What were you thinking, Sehun?” Yixing sighs, “Did you really think you could get away with attacking another wolf, let alone Baekhyun, in the middle of the pack?”

Fat droplets well in the younger Omega’s eyes, spilling over.

“I don’t understand,” Sehun sobs, “I’ve always wanted- Everything I’ve done is for you! You’ve noticed! And then you come back with _that_? I’m better! I’ve always been good- always been good for you- what makes him better than me?”

Yixing doesn’t budge, but the sorrow in his eyes is clear for everyone to see. He can’t give Sehun what he wants. He can’t make Sehun happy.

“I’m sorry, Sehun,” Yixing says slowly, “But the law is law. There is... punishment for attacking a fellow pack member, and that, as we are all aware of, is exile.”

Shocked gasps ripple through the pack, Yixing’s words evidently having evoked a traumatic memory. Junmyeon falls onto his knees, his eyes wide and vulnerable, “Please, Yixing, please! Sehun is still young- he- he- he will change! He will be a valuable member of the pack! Please, Alpha!”

“Jun...” Yixing sighs, “Step aside.”

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon turns his pleading to the Beta, “Please!”

Baekhyun casts a hesitant look towards Yixing, and Yixing gives him a crisp nod. Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip, then looks down at little Aeris. “Yixing, if I may... We already have an imbalanced ratio between Alphas and Omegas - that’s why you went on the trip to my old pack in the first place.”

“You raise a good point,” Yixing concedes, gratitude in his eyes, “As such, Sehun, you will not be exiled- However, you will have to participate in Mentorship again - alongside our puppies - and will be under supervision of Jongin and Junmyeon until you are graduated again.”

Sehun hasn’t moved the entire time, just kneeling there.

“Do you accept your judgement, Sehun?” Yixing asks formally, Alpha authority seeping into his voice.”

Then Baekhyun’s attention is taken away by Aeris stirring in his arms, so he goes back inside his den to take care of his puppy.

He doesn’t really care about what happens next. Whether Sehun will accept the judgement, whether the pack will agree - it doesn’t bother him that much, not anymore. Aeris looks up at Baekhyun, sneezes happily.

Soon Yixing will be entering the den, tired from making the hard decisions once again. He will come in and lie on the floor groaning, and Aeris will jump down from Baekhyun’s arms and go and lick the Alpha happily, tail wagging.

Soon Aeris will grow up, will grow to Mentorship, will become a good wolf and a strong wolf. Soon the seasons will change, and Yixing will step down from his position as leader for a younger, more capable wolf. Soon Baekhyun and Yixing will grow old together.

The comforting smell of his Alpha enters the den, and Baekhyun turns around, a wide smile rising involuntarily on his face.

Then Yixing smiles back, and they are in their safe little bubble once more. The scent of Alpha wafts in, and Aeris’ own genderless scent joins in with Baekhyun’s plain, Beta scent. He used to resent this scent. He had never released this scent voluntarily, not once, not even to Yixing, to the extent that he’s almost forgotten that he even possesses these set of pheromones in the first place.

A satisfied expression flashes through Yixing’s eyes, and Baekhyun puts a squirming Aeris down on the ground, stepping forward to nuzzle Yixing contentedly. Aeris begins pawing at both of their legs, and, being ignored, begins to release a soft scent of Aeris’ own volition.

It’s a warm Beta scent, gentle and unassuming.


End file.
